Sadistic Thresh - Encounter on the Isles
by sadistic-Thresh
Summary: Semira finds her way unexpectedly upon the Isles. She had intended to die, but an unexpected encounter has given her all the more reason to fight for her life. (Erotic Fanfiction)


Chaper 1 – One Step Closer

In the darkness waits only the most terrifying of things. The gentle tick tock of a ghostly clock buried deep in the distance gave reminder of the endless and unforgiving time. But with it came a more frightening sound - the click-clang of chains dragging and clattering against one another.

A lone woman had found her way upon the Isles. Her ship wrecked, and her allies lost to the merciless waves that crashed against the rocks. Their corpses gone, and their souls ravaged by monsters of all kinds. Her skin was cut and bruised, covered with hints of blood and mud from the sandy beach. Her clothing barely clung to her nimble frame, consisting of what once was a shirt nearly completely gone. Her arms pulled about her chest with muddy feet and pants that laced about her legs and lower hips, barely covering her. The relentless wind did nothing to sooth her as she felt the chill of the Isles eat away at the remnants of her soul.

Though she was strong, the sound of those chains stirred a fear within her that had been forgotten in her moment of emptiness. Hazel eyes lifted towards the murky fog that surrounded her in search of the sound only to realize the ocean was much further now. She had been wandering for hours, stepping across frozen ground with bare feet as she made her way deeper into the darkness of the island.

Again the clink of chains drew her attention, turning her around fully to face the direction she had come. What was it? She had heard tales of dark creatures – of a Warden that had tortured his wards like toys to be torn asunder. The thought alone caused her to tremble as she felt a presence draw ever closer.

"What a lovely specimen." comes the haunting voice, echoing across the fog as if it were in fact a part of it. The woman turned, her gaze searching the fog with a racing heartbeat. She knew something lurked; someone who was not human, nor cared for such beings. Before her, the balefire of undeath began to illuminate the fog like a ghostly image, coming ever closer and ever brighter as it did so. Her lungs were caught by the mist they produced, forcing her to stagger in breath as she struggled to suck air in deeply. Every clink and every sway of the strange, haunting green cost another skipped heart beat as she was rendered frozen.

The lantern was the first to be seen as the dark being sauntered ever so casually into view, beckoning the fog to part with each step nearer to his latest victim. Soon the outstretch of claw-like fingers danced behind the lantern not gripping at the chain that linked to the top of his beloved soul collector, but hovering instead as if his hand radiated a gravity of its own to hold the lantern afloat.

Beyond it the black, tattered cloth of a sleeve covered his arm, leading up to the coat that made up most of his body. The motion of something on the other side of the glow drew her attention from the lantern and sleeve, to the sudden appearance of a scythe as it circled from his grip creating a swirl of wind to stir up the fog. Beyond this, the darkness parted to reveal a terrifying, skeletal visage with sea green flames licking from the burning eye sockets.

His manner was calm, but somehow excited at the unfortunate woman who'd managed to find herself upon the Isles. And she was his to do with as he might. No other would protest the Warden's claim to such a creature. "How delightful.. A soul with such delicious fragrance. Ha-ha.. I shall enjoy this.. very much."

As the Warden studied her, he could pick out the various scars upon her body. Perhaps she might last a bit longer than the average soul. That would be quite the treat for the Warden as he continued to trail his gaze over her most vulnerable body.

He was intrigued.

Clang, click, each step carried him forward forcing the woman to step back and away. She was terrified. Every part of her wished to be swept away and to escape the sinister being before her, but there was nowhere to run, and nowhere to hide. As she staggered back, the chilling sensation of stone startled her as she felt it press against her back. The warden chuckled maliciously as he watched her struggle to find a path to freedom.

"Cling, clang go the chains.." he taunted, "What - is your name, girl?" questioned Thresh. The lantern lifted higher by summon of his hand, casting an ever present green glow across her form. The souls seemed to cry more loudly within the lantern as it illuminated with more intensity, tormented by their Master, the Chain Warden. His little castle kept within the tiny box, where souls had no freedom away from his constant presence.

"Semira." whispered the woman. Alone, and frightened she didn't know what she might do. She was so weak from the wreck and walking for so long that she was too frail to fight.

Thresh sensed this, "Come with me, Semira. Less you wish to die by the hands of monsters." His bone-like tendrils danced above his head as he turned to indicate around him. Faint sounds of monstrous howls echoed through the land only reinforcing the dreadful place she had found herself in. Die by the beasts? Or by the monster that stood before her?

Semira shook her head, "Why?"

"Listen closely, my pet. One chance is all you will be given. One choice. One decision. Should you decline, you will die a death perhaps worse than one I might offer." He stepped closer, hanging the lantern in the air above him as he reached forward to grip her chin, "You are not safe anywhere. But while you are with me, no others may harm you."

Semira jerked back and turned her head at his touch, feeling the chill of his mere presence tear through her very soul. "But you will!" She cried out.

Thresh's hand gripped firm, and yanked her head to face his, "There are far worse things than what I may offer. Tick tock – your time is running short. You may run.. I may enjoy that, but for your sake.. I hope you accept. The consequences are far less… ah-ha.. Uncomfortable."

With very little choice, Semira found herself obeying. Her gaze fell to the ground helplessly as she felt the chain snake about her neck to trail her along. She let out a gasp at the cold metal tightened, pressing against her airway just enough to make it a struggle to breath. Thresh would not risk losing a soul like this, particularly one still residing in its human host. He spoke only in small mutters as he contemplated the ways of which he might enjoy torturing the woman. There were many things one could do with chains and a scythe. Many more when other opportunities arose. But what might he afflict her body with before he tore her soul out?

A distant melody seemed to play as birds upon the isles sang their haunting song. It was a delightful welcoming back home, where buildings slowly rotted and the soulless bodies that once were prisoners, wandered aimlessly. No creature upon the Isle dare tread through the vacant place, tainted by the madness of the old Warden with even the noose hung where once his body rotted away.

A chuckle escaped the Warden as he pulled her along like a new found pet. The fog cleared to a low mist with each step, and thinned as they came upon a rickety old prison, consumed by the phantom foliage of the island with tall trees piercing through its walls with mighty roots, and branches snaking out like an umbrella across the open courtyard of the main building.

Once inside, the darkness began to change as eldritch flames licked across the stone surface from iron torches along the walls. Cobwebs began to fade the further they went in suggesting perhaps the Warden had a taste for cleanliness. Old furniture looked renewed along the end of the hall where benches with red velvet fabric, and dark oak wood were set, giving a much more refined atmosphere to the dark, dank one that was often expected of such a creature. The black curtains were stained with blood however, and tattered beyond repair. They had not seen a cleaning for hundreds of years – if not more.

The first door was on the left and partially ajar, showing just a hint of the bedroom chambers the Warden seemed to occupy. The second, just a little further down was on the right and dead bolted, littered with cobwebs across its thick, wooden frame. The third was much further down the hall with a thick, steel door also locked but much more securely. It was as if they had approached a vault of some kind, kept tightly closed just in case –

In case what?

Semira stirred uncomfortably as she felt the chains cut against her neck. Each step was all the more difficult to take as she followed behind Thresh, feeling the terror within her amplified at the prison, and the doors they passed beyond. As her gaze locked upon the mighty vault, she could feel Thresh's gaze shift to her causing her to stir with unease. He was enjoying this to be certain. He could taste the fear coming off of her, and it stirred his hunger all the more.

"Come, Semira. I shall share with you my most prized possession." Thresh said as he beckoned her with a harsh pull upon the chain. Without any resistance, the woman was forced forward finding herself colliding with his form. He'd lower his gaze upon her, with one arm sliding around her back, "My~. What do we have here, little pet?"  
Semira protested as she pressed her hands against his chest, "N-no!" She yelled, "G-get your hands off me!"  
"Ah, your will is admirable. Beneath it all, you are still but a mortal girl, grasping at phantom strings and longing to taste your freedom. Tell me, Semira.. What would you do for it? What extent would you sacrifice in yourself to taste the freedom you so desire?"

"D-Don't do this.. Thresh.." Semira pleaded as she felt herself pulled against him more tightly. Thresh allowed a grin to rest upon his skeletal visage as the vault hissed and clunk loudly, bit by bit unlocking.

"You blind yourself unnecessarily with a veil of shadow. There is a place beyond reasoning and understanding, one which you may come to understand better. Their lullaby is a song that has reached the ears of many and with it carries the tune of tormented souls pleading for their sweetest release; their freedom. None could satisfy a craving I hold, and joined the collection –"

Thresh spun, and pushed her back with enough force that as the vault door slid open, she found herself flung into the room. Her smaller form crashed against the table at the center, clattering a set of jars that set off the howl of pain and agony from all around her. The room was a massive chamber, lined with thousands of shelves around the circular architecture. A spiral staircase trailed up through uncountable floors high above her as she gazed in horror around the room.

Twins, triplets, deformed, old, young, male, female, infants.. It didn't matter. The selection was so vast that only Thresh would know the exact number of souls he contained – all within their individual 'homes', glowing brightly as they cried out to Semira for help. Tormented and trapped. Upon the table in front of her, two more whispered her name. Semira's head jerked towards the jars as emerald fire danced painfully within the clear containers. Another whisper beckoned Semira closer.

"Those are two of my favorites." Thresh said as he stepped across the threshold with tattered cloth trailing behind him, "Two very important beings. A King.. and a Queen. Adulterers. She longs for her freedom, and he loathes her for having hope. A sad tale not worth being told.."

The crash of the vault door caused Semira to turn as it closed itself solid and sealed completely, trapping her within the room with him. The howls of pain grew stronger as Thresh's fingers gripped at her chin, yanking her head in his direction with his own horrifying visage leaning in closer to her's, "Nowhere to go.. Let us.. begin, shall we?"

"W-Wait!" Semira cried as she was forced back against the table with Thresh leaned over her body. He'd chuckle lightly only to feel his head snap to the side at the sudden slap from the woman. Turning, the sea green flames flared violently from his body, "Ooh you will regret that, my dear. The game has just begun."

"Ah ha.. That would be too easy." He added as chains curled up over the edge of the table and wrapped tightly around her wrists. She felt her hands suddenly yanked painfully above her head, holding them secure along the edge. Thresh forced her legs open as he placed himself between them, glaring down upon the frightened woman, "There is far more for us to do, my pet. For you to experience and understand the role you will play tonight."

As Semira fought, Thresh pulled from within his coat a blindfold. He'd step back, and circle the table slowly allowing for the chilling echo of chains to amplify the fear Semira was already experiencing.

"Fuck you!" she screamed. Her voice carried with it a sharp, hateful air, forcing the souls around her to fall silent. Something Thresh had never heard.

He laughed as he placed the blindfold over her eyes quickly, "Quite the treat you are. Such a wonderful little pet."

The cry of the souls came back with a vengeance as Thresh grabbed her by the throat and lifted her from the table. The chains tightened quickly, forcing her arms back behind her and tightened around her legs to keep her from struggling, "_Cling clang go the chains, someone's out to find you._" He sang with a haunting tone, "_Cling clang oh the chains, The Warden's-_" Thresh forced her around and slammed her front against the shelves as a sinister cackle escaped him.

He'd lean in, biting her ear just before whispering, "_-right behind you.._"

Semira cried out as she struggled against the tightening chains, but she was at his mercy. There was nothing she could think to do to free herself from his hold. The sensation of the scythe rested against the front of her throat, caused her to cry out in fear, feeling the sensation of blood beading along the edge and slowly rolling down the front of her neck.

"The sweet taste of misery..." whispered the Warden as he pressed his cold form against her back. His claw-like fingers slowly creeping beneath the thin strings of fabric that kept her upper body covered. One by one, she felt them snap, causing her lips to tremble with each, relentless pound of her heart. Each little tear bringing her that much closer to losing her shirt entirely, until finally she felt it simply fall away.

Thresh brought his hand around, sliding the cold metal of his claw gauntlets beneath the swell of her right breast. He'd hold it there for only a second before gripping firmly upon the soft curve, caressing it roughly. Semira let out a cry of protest as her cheeks softly turned pink with both shame, and pleasure. She could feel her body responding to it, knowing that he would take full advantage of it no matter if her mind protested or not.

The edge of the claw-like tips pinched upon her nipple, rolling it carefully so not to break the sensitive skin. He pulls and plucks at the tip of her nipple, listening to the tune of her soft cries carry out like an acappella performance within the chamber of his soul collection. It was music to his ears, and every bit of him was enjoying it far more then he should. He leaned his skeletal head in closer as he bit her ear lightly, forcing drops of blood to form where his teeth had broken skin. She let out a gasp at the sharp pain, whimpering for him to stop. But Thresh had other plans, and this was only the beginning of what he might subject her to.

Slowly he stepped back, dragging the scythe from her neck to replace it with chains. The weapon free floated downward with the Warden's summon, letting it trail her skin with the very tip digging ever so slightly into her. It was enough to redden the skin, but not quite draw blood. Enough to force goose bumps to rise as it followed the curve of her back, and along her spine until reaching the edge of her pants where crossing threads clung to her body just barely. Each time she squirmed, the scythe would pierce the skin forcing her to stop and instead press forward against the shelves trying to escape the pain.

Thresh found this all too amusing, watching his squirm as he guided the tip of the scythe through the various webbings of thread, slowly one by one revealing more and more skin. He cut the strands around her hips, than slowly from the bottom of her legs he began to slice through her lower pants. Each little slice is done with such precision, careful not to cause her pointless harm. No, he had much more intended and would not wish to waste even the tiniest drop of blood.

Semira felt the blade as it freed her skin from the confines of her pants, slicing and cutting away at each section delicately. The chains around her legs would unfold, suddenly yanking her legs apart to expose her inner thigh more readily for the scythe. As it arrived to her hips, she tensed up feeling it slice across her rump, using the slit of her backside to guide it down through her panties until reaching her feminine folds. The very edge teasing her clit as it moved forward towards the bookshelves, threatening to harm her if she moved even slightly. As the scythe cut free, she felt the last of her pants fall away leaving her completely vulnerable to him.

He grinned wickedly, summoning the scythe to flip as the grip lifted towards her velvet lips. The sensation of the cold metal caused Semira to cry out in startle as it slipped within her slit, coating in the nectar of her body. She couldn't help but feel the pleasure that came with it, knowing that there was no other choice but to experience whatever he might have with her. What point was there to fight? Semira turned her head, but the blindfold kept her unaware of what all was happening around her.

"Nngh! Th-Thresh- S-Stop-" She cried out as her body shuddered with a sense of pleasure she had never before experienced. Why did it have to feel so good? Her cheeks turned a soft crimson as she rested her head forward against the shelves, feeling her legs struggling to move against the bind of the chains. "Ngh!" Semira's voice grew louder as the scythe hilt pressed against her, threatening to spread her soft walls for its girth. But she was spared – for now – as it carefully began to slip back and forth teasingly within her lower lips.

Thresh stood up, feeling himself growing more aroused by the scene before him. Most of his victims by now had panicked, and done horrendous amounts of damage to themselves out of sheer stupidity. But Semira was proving to be much more entertaining. As the scythe moved back and forth, remaining just within the folds of her lips, Thresh's hands would slip around her once again to grip at her breasts. His frightening chuckle echoing within the confines of the chamber, stirring up the pain and fear she felt begin to flood her again.

"I am.. impressed." He slid around to her side, and as he did so the chains would move Semira away from the shelves, carrying her form around near the table before forcing her to rest on her knees. Her arms yanked back, restraining her upright with her knees parted for access. However the scythe did not return to where it was. Thresh lifted his claw-like fingers to grab it as he floated to the table and sat down before her. He rested back against the table, placing his groin at head level to her. His arm stretched across his back slightly as his other hand unfastened his belt with his gaze set upon her to watch her reaction. As Semira realized what was happening, she started to fight again. But Thresh would have none of it as he rested his scythe along her lower back with the curve following the line of her rump and the hook even with her velvet entrance. Semira immediately stopped realizing how incredibly dangerous the positioning was. Her lips parted as she trembled, listening to the haunting tone of his voice.

"Semira.." He whispered, "Mmyes.. I think I will remember you. But perhaps.. it is a little too soon to judge. So far, however, I am.. intrigued by your will and stamina." Thresh tilted his head forward as his spectral girth was drawn from his pants. The tip placed against her lips before he'd reach around to grip at her hair. Semira hesitated. Was this even right? She hadn't time to think, suddenly feeling him violate her mouth as he forced her head forward. She could feel herself choking at first, caught off guard by the force before being allowed the chance to breath. With each motion, Semira felt him pressing himself deeper within her mouth, forcing her to choke upon his thick phallus until she might begin to participate with less reluctance.

Semira felt the urge to bite, but she knew better. She knew if she did anything he didn't like, he could immediately gut her from behind with one, swift motion and it would still take her time to die. Bit by bit she began to pump her lips across his girth, allowing herself to be moved as she coated him with her saliva. Each stroke across his manhood caused Thresh to shudder with pleasure, forcing it to harden each time she managed to push her lips all the way to his base. Thresh caressed the back of her head more gently as Semira got into a rhythm, thrusting his hips forward to meet with her each time she started to move forward again.

Semira began to resist again, and Thresh immediately took notice, gripping her hair in his claw-like fingers with a sinister laugh, "Mmm, your lips are exquisite, my pet." The chains that bound her would snake across her form, caressing the curves of her body like sharp ribbons. As they crawled along her skin, crimson would begin to run lightly, smudged by the motion of the ethereal binds. The glow of chains intensified as they lowered around her hips, and crept up her inner thighs. She paused as she felt them creep in towards her velvet folds, only to feel her hair gripped tighter and Thresh force his thick member beyond her lips. Semira choked on his enlarged meat silenced her as suddenly as the chains rushed up within her forcing her inner walls to expand for their size. Her sweet nectar lubricated them swiftly as her cheeks went bright red, feeling her inner walls pulsate from the sudden pain and pleasure that assaulted her.

Thresh laughed as he held her there, watching her struggle against his grip as she choked upon his phallus. Each attempt to breathe was cut off by a simple flex of his member, restricting what little air she might have had access to. He cruelly left her locked in position as the chains forced their way deeper inside swollen cavern, leaving her at his complete mercy and nearly on the verge of passing out from the lack of air. But this was far from over. Semira's head would be forced back just as she was waning from consciousness, sucking in a desperate breath of air as his member popped from her lips.

"Humans have such interesting fetishes." Thresh commented, "I wonder what yours are~." He chuckled as his claw-like fingers roamed her back, cutting into her skin as they traced designs into her flesh. Semira winced at the sharp pain as she fought back the urge to moan feeling the chains within her pulsating, and squirming. The sensation was undeniably pleasurable, but she refused to accept his toying as anything but terrible torture. Her cheeks however, were flared crimson and her body dripped with ecstasy as the chains crawled in and out of her.

"Nngh-" Semira tried to protest, but as the chains moved along inside of her, it was growing increasingly difficult to not simply give in. Her breaths began to quicken as she felt his claws cutting into her back, and along her neck. Her heart began to race as the chains shifted, sliding out against her clit before being thrust back within her. "Th-Thresh—" She begged.

"Mmhmyes.." Thresh respond as he grabbed her chin with lightly bloodied claws, pinching her jaw open with the tips. A pained cry escaped Semira, only to feel his girth forced back within her lips. He would not have it any other way, as he witnessed clearly the effect of his torture on the poor woman's body. She was close.. The scent in the air was intoxicating and he would enjoy every bit of his time with her for his own pleasure, and as long as she was a good little pet – hers as well.

Each thrust by the chains would knock her forward against him, forcing him deeper within the recesses of her mouth. He could feel she was getting into it despite not wishing to do so, as her tongue swirled around the head of his member forcing intense pleasure to radiate through his spectral form. Semira's helpless moans quickly overwhelmed the room as she cried out, vibrating his phallus with her screams. His malicious smile only widened as the pace was quickened by the chains and his hips, forcing himself and the links to force their way deeper until he could feel her just on that edge. His head rocked back as Semira's inner walls convulsed helplessly, spilling her nectar across the glowing links that lead up to his lantern. His arousal forced its way into her throat as he'd spill his spectral seeds into her, forcing her to drink in the countless souls it contained; tainting her with the very death essence that his form was made up of. The motions slowed as Semira would gasp for air, choking on him as she felt the juices of her lower lips drip down the chains and her inner thighs. They'd move slightly, forcing her climax to go on for just a moment longer before settling down. The chains would be yanked from within her quickly, creeping their way back into the shadows of the room while Thresh held himself against her. He'd release her head with force, dropping her to the ground in front of him as his member pulsated remaining hardened and eager to keep going.


End file.
